


Wish you were here

by pepethehobbit



Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Actor Lucas, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Notting Hill Fusion, First Meetings, Getting Together, I love Notting Hill so much, M/M, Notting Hill AU, POV Jens Stoffels, Self-Indulgent, Strangers to Lovers, rom com, shop owner Jens, so self indulgent you dont even know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepethehobbit/pseuds/pepethehobbit
Summary: Jens looks up easily distracted when he hears the door again, expecting Sander who just forgot his wallet or something, ready to throw a teasing remark his way when everything in him freezes and his brain is trying to comprehend the person who just stepped into his shop. He obviously tried to hide who he is with a snap back on his head and sunglasses that he just tucked away in the pocket of his jean jacket but Jens recognizes the bright blue eyes and the blonde curls that stick out anyway.Lucas van der Heijden.A Notting Hill AU
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, 
> 
> I really love Notting Hill and when I watched it again last night I couldn't stop thinking about VDS in this scenario, so I decided I would give it a try and write the damn thing.
> 
> This is the first chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

It’s a quiet day. It always is actually. The shop is in a rather quiet part of town, where not many tourists get lost in. The people who come here are ones that specifically search for them and those aren’t too many either. Apart from the one lost customer, who just asked for the new Niels Destadsbader album on vinyl, no one else has come into the shop today. Jens has to refrain himself from rolling his eyes at the guy with a weird mullet like hair cut and clothes that looks like he stepped out of an 80’s music video. What he does though, is share a look of quiet exasperation and amusement with Sander who is stacking the shelves with the new special edition vinyls of David Bowie’s _Welcome to the Blackout_ live concertalbum from his show in London in 1978. Jens took over the shop from his father when he died and asked Sander to help him run it. Because even though Jens loves music he is no expert in the area of Bowie, Queen and the sorts. Those are the ones his father loved the most which is why he opened the store to share his love for the music and the artists. 

Jens tries to inform the customer as kindly as possible that they only sell the works of David Bowie, Queen and Pink Floyd (as indicated on the front window of the shop, seriously, can’t people read?) but that he is welcome to have a look around if he wants to look for alternatives. Although he can’t really imagine that the guy would find something for his music taste if he asked for _Niels freaking Destadsbader_ in the first place. But to his surprise the guy stays and takes a look around. Maybe he will actually buy something and Jens would make his first sale for the day, or more accurately the week. Sander seems to have finished shelving the new vinyls and comes up to Jens behind the cash register. 

“I’m gonna take my break now and meet Robbe for lunch, that alright?” 

Jens smiles at him and nods in agreement. “Sure, I think I can handle this dumbass customer on my own.” Sander snorts in answer, gives him a pat on the shoulder and says: “Alright, good luck. See you later.” 

Still behind the counter, Jens hears how the door shuts behind Sander and tries to concentrate on what he sees as his real job. He’s supposed to write the music for this period drama full of important Hollywood actors and even though Jens is a secret sucker for a good Jane Austen movie he isn’t feeling very inspired today. The struggle to create the perfect romantic mood with his music probably stems from the fact that his own love life is practically non-existent right now. The dates he has always end up dumping him when he can’t find the time for them because of his two jobs. Alternatively, his dates find out he writes music for big Hollywood films and hope that through him they get to meet some celebrities, which is usually around the time where it’s Jens’ turn to dump them. His last real relationship has been after he just finished college. They were together for two years until Peter had to move across country for his job and Jens wasn’t ready to follow him, because his father had just died and he needed to take care of the shop. They stayed in contact for a while but soon his ex-boyfriend met someone new and Jens has had a series of dates which ranged from pretty pleasant to mindnumbingly boring to deeply disturbing (aka the one time Sander and Robbe tried to set him up with one of Sander’s art friend). But in the last three years there hasn’t been anyone who Jens wanted to stay with or who wanted to stay with Jens for that matter. Jens tries to shove the thoughts of his non-existent love life aside and focuses on the musical scores right in front of him.

He looks up easily distracted when he hears the door again, expecting Sander who just forgot his wallet or something, ready to throw a teasing remark his way when everything in him freezes and his brain is trying to comprehend the person who just stepped into his shop. He obviously tried to hide who he is with a snap back on his head and sunglasses that he just tucked away in the pocket of his jean jacket but Jens recognizes the bright blue eyes and the blonde curls that stick out anyway.

Lucas van der Heijden. 

Obviously Jens knows who that is, basically everyone knows who that is. You would have to live behind the moon to be oblivious of Lucas van der Heijden. Here are the facts that Jens knows about him. He is an academy award winning actor, he was actually born in the Netherlands but moved to the UK with his family when he was a teenager, Jens has had a ridiculous crush on him since he saw his first movie which jump started his acting career (Jens may or may not have watched every single film of him since), he came out as gay two years ago and most importantly, he is currently standing in Jens’ old record shop. 

Lucas van der Heijden doesn’t seem to pay him any attention and begins to roam the shop looking actually kind of interested. He is in front of the Pink Floyd collection when Jens sees the 80’s music video customer put a record inside his jacket. He actually kind of forgot that this person was still in his shop and any kind of distraction in form of internationally known, beautiful actors leave his mind when he goes to deal with the thief. He walks up to him, clears his throat and taps him on the shoulder to turn around. 

“I saw that you put the record under your jacket, so either you are going to pay for that now or you put it back, leave this shop right now and preferably never come back.” 

Niels Destadsbader guy looks at him with the dumbest expression Jens has ever seen on another human being, while getting the record out of his jacket. “I was going to pay for it later.” 

Jens just scoffs, snatches the record out of the guy’s hand and says: “Just leave man, I don’t want you in my shop.” With that he walks back to the register where the other customer is already waiting. Right. Lucas van der Heijden was still in his shop, probably witnessed this whole mess and looks like he wants to buy the _Wish you were here_ album by Pink Floyd. 

Jens doesn’t notice that the thief follows him to the register and is now looking awestruck at Lucas. But the actor doesn’t seem to notice as he looks at Jens with wide eyes and their gazes meet for the first time. As cliché as it sounds, Jens kind of forgets everything around him for a while and is unable to look away from the depth of Lucas’s ocean blue eyes until a voice pulls him from his trance. 

“Can I have your autograph?” 

Lucas seems slightly taken aback for a moment, glances at Jens once more with an expression of disbelief but then turns with a charming smile towards the guy who tried to steal from him just now. Jens honestly has no idea what’s going on right now and can’t help but to continue looking at Lucas. 

“Sure. What’s your name?” Lucas continues to smile at the thief and Jens is a little pissed that he is being so nice to the guy who wanted to steal from him.

“Derek.” 

“Well, Derek. Do you have something I can sign?” 

Derek scrambles for something in his pocket and gives Lucas a small book which he opens on the first page along with a pen. Jens has a pretty good view from where he is standing in front of Lucas behind the register and can’t resist to have a look at what Lucas is writing. It’s pretty obvious that he is watching and he thinks he sees Lucas nudge the book more in his direction to see it even better.

_You’re an asshole, Derek. I hope your ridiculous hair cut makes it impossible for you to ever get laid._

 _Sincerely,_

_Lucas van der Heijden_

Jens can barely hold back the laughter when Lucas gives the book back to Derek with a charming smile, who reads it, looks up with an even dumber expression than the one when Jens confronted him, stutters a “Thanks” and basically runs from the shop. Jens looks after Derek when he leaves but notices that Lucas’ gaze is still on him. Jens turns his attention back to him who looks like he can barely contain his smile, their eyes meet again and just like that both of them break out laughing while looking at each other. 

Jens has heard Lucas laugh before. Only in his movies of course but even there it sounded beautiful to Jens. It doesn’t compare to hearing and seeing it right in front of him and he has to refrain himself from ogling Lucas. He is sure that he has enough of that in his life, which is probably why he came to the shop in the first place, to hide. 

Their laughing winds down and Lucas is the first to speak, smile remaining wide on his face. “Well, that was surely something. Do you think he will sell it on Ebay now?” 

Jens can’t help but snort and shake his head in disbelief. “If he wants to keep the last of his dignity it would be smart for him if he didn’t.” 

“Yeah, he didn’t really make the smartest impression to me, to be honest.” Jens laughs again but doesn’t know what to say apart from “No, not really huh”. Lucas fixates him with a curious gaze and stretches his hand towards Jens. “I’m Lucas.” 

Jens stares dumbly at the offered hand and then up into Lucas’s face whose curious expression changed into an amused one. After a few seconds too late Jens finally raises his own hand to shake Lucas’s and tries to ignore the pleasant shiver that runs down his spine when his fingers embrace the soft skin of Lucas’s hand. 

“I’m Jens.” Lucas’s smile widens even more and he squeezes Jens’s hand once more before letting it go. “Very pleased to meet you, Jens.” And Jens never wants to hear someone else say his name ever again, because from now on Jens only wants to hear his name when it is leaving Lucas’s lips. 

Jens doesn’t know what to say other than a stupid “Likewise” and it seems that this is the end of his conversation with Lucas van der Heijden. The actor clears his throat, looks down at the record he put down on the register and says: “I’d like to buy this please.” 

“Yeah right, of course, sorry.” Jens seems to have lost his chill completely and curses himself in his head for it. Lucas is just another customer, just because he is a world known actor and the most beautiful man Jens has ever seen doesn’t mean that he should treat him any different. Lucas probably has enough of those people in his life. He scans the vinyl record of _Wish you were here_ and tells Lucas his total. He pays, Jens bags it for him and with a last “Goodbye, Jens” Lucas _freaking_ van der Heijden has left his shop and Jens’s life, probably forever. 

When Sander comes back from his break, smiling his Robbe induced smile Jens still hasn’t moved from his place behind the counter. He sits there with a stunned expression because _what the actual fuck just happened._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

Jens hasn’t told Sander who came into the shop yesterday. It sounded too surreal, even to himself. He still needs to process this because it does not happen everyday that your celebrity crush just so happens to walk into your own niche record shop. Another reason for not telling him was that he kind of wanted to keep this memory and Lucas for himself, as ridiculous as it sounds. Because nothing really happened but at the same time Jens can’t shake the feeling that they had a moment. Also, their laughter felt so easy and Jens still has to smile at what Lucas wrote for the ridiculous guy from yesterday. 

It’s currently half past ten in the morning and Jens is on his way to open up the shop, but not before stopping at his favorite coffee shop for a tall caramel macchiato. He has a sweet tooth and his daily coffee with too much syrup is something that he is not willing to give up. Leaving the coffee shop with his overload of sugar in one hand he scrambles for his keys to his shop with the other. While he walks he looks down on himself confused because he can’t find the keys in his pocket. Next thing he knows he collides with someone wearing a pink sweater, his coffee is on the floor and all over the other person’s clothes. His first reaction is annoyance, because honestly… his coffee. He hadn’t even had the chance to take one sip of it. The second one is guilt because he probably just ruined this person’s day and the third one is shock once he finally looks up to see who he spilled his coffee on. 

Lucas van der Heijden looks down at his coffee stained sweater and then flicks his gaze up at Jens, annoyed at first but then hesitantly smiling. Now Jens is even more in shock, because who smiles at the person who just spilled hot coffee on them, like he is happy to see him. Still, it’s enough for him to finally say something.

“Fuck, sorry. I’m so sorry. I don’t have any tissues, I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t worry about it, Jens. I feel bad though, what about your coffee?” 

Everything seems to freeze inside of Jens’ mind. Lucas van der Heijden remembered his name. _My name. He knows my name._ Jens is in no state to answer Lucas’ question right now, still too baffled that he remembered his name from their short conversation yesterday. He is only capable of looking at Lucas with something closely resembling awe and utter disbelief. 

Lucas raises one brow and looks kind of amused. “Jens?” 

He snaps out of it and finally stutters his answer. “Yeah, don’t worry about it. It was my fault. Didn’t look where I was going. Look, I feel really bad about your sweater. I live like three doors away, you can clean up and I’ll give you one of my sweaters.” As soon as he says it, he notices how weird that sounds. You can’t just run into mega celebrities and then invite them to your home, _Jens what are you doing?_

“I mean, you don’t have to of course. It was just a friendly offer, I swear, no ulterior motive. I mean you can’t possibly run around the whole day looking like this.” Jens realizes that this sounds even worse and did he just also kind of insulted Lucas? Honestly, where is his chill when he needs it the most. Apparently it’s flying out of the window when faced with his celebrity crush two days in a row. Before he can try and embarrass himself even further, Lucas saves him with an answer. 

“Yeah, that would be nice. Three doors away, you said?” 

“Yes! You see this blue door next to the tattoo shop? That’s me.” Jens puts his hands back into the front pockets of his jeans and nervously awaits Lucas’ answer. Lucas looks at him considering and then looks like he made a final decision. “Okay, lead the ways then,” he says with a smile. Quietly, Jens lets out the breath he had not realized he was holding and turns back to walk the fifty meters to his apartment. 

The walk is silent and slightly unnerving. Jens is hyper aware of the fact that he is leading Lucas van der Heijden to his apartment and at the same time he can’t believe that this is really happening. It’s like he woke up in a parallel universe where he just randomly meets beautiful actors and they are fine with being invited into his home. 

Standing in front of the door, he searches his keys again and finds them in the inner pocket of his jacket. He unlocks the door and turns around to make sure Lucas is actually still here. The door swings open and Jens steps aside to let Lucas enter first. Which is the exact moment he remembers that he doesn’t live alone because he hears his roommate’s voice loud and clear. 

“Back so soon, Jens? Is the continuous stream of customers getting too much for you? You needed a break from all the work?” Jens is used to teasing remarks like that from Milan. They had the conversation often enough, the question why Jens keeps the shop when it only really costs him more money than it makes and when he doesn’t really need it anyway because he has a different job that gets him quite enough money. Today, Jens is only capable of rolling his eyes and ignoring Milan’s sarcasm, hopefully he will stay in his room then. 

“Who is that?” Lucas asks him with a curious gaze after Jens has closed the door and ushered Lucas down the entrance hall which leads directly into the kitchen. Through there you can see the living room from where stairs lead up to Jens and Milan’s rooms with a bathroom they have to share. 

“Oh, that is my very annoying roommate, Milan, he likes to make fun of my misery and is probably one of my best friends.” 

Lucas looks relieved with that piece of information, but Jens is pretty sure he misinterprets that look. 

“Oh okay, I thought that was your boyfriend or something.” 

“What? No. Eww.” Jens realizes that this response could be interpreted as all kinds of wrong when he looks back to see the disappointed and almost angry expression on Lucas’ face. He is quick to add: “I mean, as I said. He is one of my best friends. It would be like kissing my brother, which is just… eww. Milan is actually one of the persons who helped me to accept that I’m bi when I was sixteen.” 

He feels like this was maybe a bit oversharing but the last thing he wants Lucas to think is that Jens is homophobic. Also, he kinda wants him to know that Jens is a possibility even though he knows that this is a complete stupid thought, because never in a million years does Jens have a shot with someone as gorgeous as Lucas. 

Lucas’ expression morphed into a one of relief and if Jens is daring to hope he thinks he saw a small smile spread across his face when he said that he was bi.

“How long have you been living together?” Lucas asks instead of acknowledging any of what Jens just said. Maybe that is better. Small talk is much less dangerous than talking about sexuality as their first real topic of conversation. 

With a nod of his head he motions Lucas to follow him into the living room while he answers the question. 

“Over a year now, more or less. Milan broke up with his boyfriend who moved out kind of immediately. Back then I was already living with Robbe and Sander for a month or so and when Milan offered me the other room I accepted instantly, because I couldn’t take being a third wheel anymore. Also it’s ridiculously close to my shop so that was convenient as well.” 

Lucas looks only slightly more confused. Before he can ask the question that clearly lies on his tongue Jens remembers the reason why they are here when he looks down and seed the coffee stain on Lucas’ sweater. 

“Oh shit. I should let you get cleaned up. You’re probably very busy. I’ll get a sweatshirt for you. Follow me, I’ll show you where the bathroom is.” 

Lucas looks like he is actually about to protest but then looks down at himself, nods and begins to follow Jens upstairs. Once upstairs, Jens turns around again to tell Lucas to wait in the hall while he quickly grabs the clothes. He returns with a very basic gray hoodie and is glad that he had done the washing just two days ago. 

“The bathroom is right there. I’ll wait downstairs.” 

Lucas thanks him with a soft voice, enters the bathroom and Jens makes his way downstairs. Milan seems to have left his room even though Jens had ignored him and sits down next to Jens on the couch with a curious expression. “Who were you talking to?” Jens considers lying but as soon as Lucas leaves the bathroom and joins them in the living room Milan will know anyway. 

“Okay. This is gonna sound crazy but I ran into Lucas van der Heijden with my coffee and I offered him one of my sweaters and that he could clean up here. He also came into my shop yesterday and bought a Pink Floyd record. When he comes down again please behave as natural as possible, I beg you. I already embarrassed myself enough for one day.” 

Milan just stares. He doesn’t look like he believes Jens and who can blame him. Jens heard himself talk. Hell, he lived through it and still can’t really believe it. 

“Okay… Are you seriously telling me that your Man Crush Monday and award winning actor Lucas van der Heijden is currently in our bathroom, probably shirtless?” 

Jens tries hard not to blush at that but fails miserably considering the face Milan makes at him now. “Yes, I’m seriously telling you this. So before you can say anything that can embarrass me even further can you promise to behave, please?” 

Milan rolls his eyes in an exaggerated manner but holds up his pinkie to Jens and says: “Pinkie promise.” Jens tangles their little fingers together for a second before letting his hand fall back to his side. 

Just then Lucas descends the steps and their heads turn around simultaneously. Jens breath catches when he sees Lucas in his own hoodie. He looks really comfortable and so so soft and somehow just completely right, as if Lucas was meant to wear Jens’ clothes. Lucas meets Jens' gaze and nervously tucks his hands in the front pocket of his hoodie, _Jens’ hoodie_. Jens is kind of overwhelmed right now until Milan tries to subtly clear his throat, which snaps Jens out of his open admiration for Lucas. 

He stands up and walks over to Lucas’ side and says: “Uh yeah. Lucas. Meet my roommate, Milan. Milan, meet Lucas.” Milan gets up as well, stands in front of Lucas, stretches his hand out and seems to remain calm, keeping to his promise. Lucas takes the offered hand while Milan says: “A pleasure to meet you, Lucas. I hear you were victim to Jens spilling his coffee all over you. He usually isn’t such a klutz, maybe it was fate bringing you two together.” 

Right. So much for keeping his promise. Jens groans in frustration and lets out an exasperated “Milaaaan!” But before he can say anything else he can hear Lucas laugh in response and he _winks, he freaking winks_ at Jens and says: “Yeah, maybe it was.” Jens is speechless again. Lucas seems to have a talent of doing that. The only thing he is capable of is to continue looking at him with wonder and disbelief. 

“Well, I believe my work here is done. If you could excuse me. It was great to meet you Lucas,” Milan says before he climbs the stairs to his room again. And just like that they are alone again. Jens doesn’t know what to say, it’s not like he has experience with his celebrity crushes flirting with him, so he says the first thing that comes to his mind. 

“Can I offer you anything? Coffee, water, weed?” Jens cringes at the last word. Why is he so awkward today, but Lucas simply looks at him a bit baffled and lets out a small laugh. 

“Well, weed is certainly tempting, Jens. But you were right, I kinda am pretty busy. I have to go now, maybe next time, yeah?” Lucas sounds genuinely disappointed but maybe that is just Jens’ wishful thinking. He also can’t help how his heart fluttered at the words _next time._

“I’ll bring you to the door.” 

Jens wants to say something before he opens the door for Lucas and for him to leave his life again but he can’t think of anything that would sound even remotely acceptable. With a “normal” person he my have asked for their number or asked if they could see each other again. But Lucas wasn’t a regular person. He was an internationally known actor, unbelievably beautiful and so out of Jens’ league. And even though it seemed like Lucas had flirted with him it was hard not to feel intimidated by these facts alone. 

“Sorry for the weed. That was weird. I’m usually more chill.” Out of all the possibilities this is what he finally utters. Jens wants to kick himself for the hundredth time today but Lucas just huffs out another laugh and steps closer to Jens. 

“Yeah, it was a little weird.” His voice sounds so soft, he takes another step towards Jens and leans in as if to kiss him. Jens sucks in a breath while Lucas raises his hand and places it softly on Jens’ face. He looks up at him under his lashes and only then does Jens notice the slight height difference. With his heart nearly jumping out of his chest he notices how Lucas gets up on his tiptoes and presses a light kiss on the corner of Jens’ mouth, as if he wanted to go for the cheek but just missing slightly. 

“Thank you for the hoodie,” Lucas says as he leans away. He opens the door himself and steps out of Jens’ life once again. 

Jens doesn’t know how long he stands there behind the closed door of his apartment, it could be minutes but also hours of trying to comprehend if that just really happened. It’s Milan’s voice that pulls him back eventually. “Aren’t you going back to work?” 

_Fuck._ Right. Work. He kinda forgot about everything for a minute. Maybe it’s a prompt decision but he doesn’t think he could concentrate on work today anyway. “I’ll work from home today,” he lies to Milan and pulls out his phone to quickly shoot Sander a message that he doesn’t have to come in today. He feels something weird in his pocket and pulls that out as well. It’s a piece of toilet paper with something written on it. 

_Sorry for the toilet paper. That is weird, I know, but I don’t have any actual paper to write this note to you. If you want, meet me tomorrow at the Hotel De Witte Lelie at 16.00 and I’ll give you your sweater back. Say you are here to meet Flynn Rider._  
_I hope you come, sincerely,  
Lucas_

He doesn’t even notice Milan coming up behind him until he squeals directly into his ear. “I knew it!!! I saw the way he was looking at you. He is totally gone on you already, I could see it!!!” 

Jens scoffs but it’s more out of habit than out of disbelief. Because somewhere in his mind he wants to believe it. Somewhere he wants to believe that Lucas wants to see him again and not just to give him his sweater back, somewhere he is pretty sure that Lucas had wanted to kiss him properly when he said goodbye, somewhere he wants to believe that Lucas meant it when he said next time. 

He carefully folds the toilet paper and walks to his room, ignoring Milan’s protest and questions about if he plans on going. Which is the same question he is asking himself right now but the hope that began to bloom in his chest since he read the note is answer enough for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Jens knows this hotel. Of course he does. It’s one of the most luxurious and expensive hotels Antwerp has to offer. Anyone with a bank account that reaches six figures or more is most likely staying here when in the city. They also have cheaper rooms of course, but even those are not ones the ‘regular’ person can easily afford. Jens feels out of place standing in front of the big red door knowing what kind of people stay here. But then he thinks of Lucas and reminds himself that not all rich people are behaving like the stereotype that’s currently running through Jens’ mind. And apart from that, it’s not like he is here to see other people, he came to see Lucas. Who specifically asked to meet him here (under the pretense of giving Jens his sweater back, but Jens hopes Lucas simply wants to see him again) with the most weird (I mean _it was_ written on toilet paper) but at the same time cutest note Jens has ever received from someone. So he puts the feeling of inadequacy aside and steps in. He goes straight to the reception and asks with as much confidence and earnest as he can offer to see Flynn Rider. It’s hard to keep a straight face at the name and honestly, Jens will have to ask him about that later. 

The clerk behind the counter eyes him skeptically for a few seconds than says: “Up two flights of stairs, the last door on the corridor, Room 209. You are very late, you better hurry before it’s over.” 

It’s a sign of how nervous Jens is that he doesn’t question it, just nods and begins to walk up the stairs. After he arrived in the corridor the questioning begins, did Lucas inform the hotel that he will have a visitor, surely not right? He lives here for the duration of his stay, he surely doesn’t have to let the hotel know who comes and goes? Also, he checks the time on his phone and sees that he is at least five minutes early. But Jens decides that it’s time for him to get his chill back. No more worrying about what could go wrong and simply concentrating on the fact that Lucas van der Heijden actually wants to see him again, which he made the effort of writing a note for, maybe because he was nervous to ask Jens outright? Maybe not. Lucas seemed pretty confident and not nervous at all actually. But anyway, Jens can’t help but feel the quiet excitement cursing through his body which made him feel warm and happy, to the point where he can’t stop the smile once he stands in front of 209 and knocks three times. 

The door opens but it’s not Lucas that stands behind it. Before he can even feel the disappointment and confusion he gets ushered inside the room by the person who opened the door. 

“Another one, great. What’s your name?” 

Jens is too perplexed to question what’s happening right now. He notices a handful of other people in the room as well. There are cameras and microphones and people running around with clipboards and security passes around their necks. There is a line of three people in front of a closed door leading into another room and Jens has a slight idea what’s going on now.

“Jens.” 

“And who do you work for? Where is your pass? Didn’t they give you one? Here is another one.” 

Jens takes the pass and hangs it around his neck but doesn’t know what else to do. Should he go along? Should he clarify? No, no one would believe him anyway. This may be his only chance of seeing Lucas again, so he plays along. “Well, which magazine do you work for?” 

Right, okay. He can do this. He just needs to think about some of the pretentious movie rants Robbe goes on sometimes and wasn’t there a subscription he gifted him once to one of those weird movie magazines? In his peripheral vision he sees a plate of sandwiches and what comes out instead is: “Fine Cooking. I, uh, I work for Fine Cooking.” The dude eyes him weirdly like he lost his mind but could clearly bother less and tells him to wait at the door where the other three men already stand in line. 

The first in line gets ushered in and leaves five minutes later, same procedure with the other two men in front of Jens and before he knows it he us pushed into a room with two chairs one of which is occupied by Lucas and a blonde woman standing next to him with a clipboard in her hand and an ear piece in her ear. Lucas hasn’t noticed him yet, currently busy with talking to the blonde. 

“Next up, Jens from ‘Fine Cooking’,” says the guy who ushered him in and Lucas heads snaps up immediately. First it’s shock which morphs into amusement. Jens isn’t sure what to do until the woman comes up to him and introduces herself. 

“Hi, I’m Engel, Lucas’ manager. You can sit down and ask your questions. You have five minutes and five minutes only so use them wisely, we’re on a busy schedule.” 

Jens’ gaze flicks over to Lucas who looks back with an apologetic expression. Engel goes back to stand next to Lucas and Jens’ hope to be alone with him is diminished. Jens sits down across from Lucas and notices the film poster behind him. Jens has seen it before hanging around town. It’s a science fiction movie which isn’t really Jens’ favorite genre and also doesn’t go well with the magazine he is apparently working for. Engel clears her throat and makes a motion for him to start asking question. Well, here goes nothing. 

“So, do you think the character you play enjoys cooking?” He looks at Lucas and sees the corners of his mouth fighting a smile and the ridiculousness of the situation makes Jens do the same. 

“Well, considering I’m pretty busy fighting aliens, I don’t think my character has enough time for cooking.” Lucas obviously tries to stay professional in front of his manager but Jens can hear the amusement in the answer loud and clear. Engel looks slightly bewildered but it doesn’t seem to be the weirdest interview she ever witnessed. 

“Does your character have a favorite food? Something like a celebratory dish after successfully fighting of the aliens?” 

“My character dies in the end, so I guess that’s a no.” Well, so much for that, Jens thinks. He really doesn’t know what else to ask but then Engel touches the ear piece, nods once and says she’ll be back in a second. Even before she leaves the room Jens sighs out a breath of relief. He hears laughing and looks up at Lucas again.

“Fine Cooking? Really?” Jens scoffs but smiles anyway, at least it made him laugh. 

“Well, it’s not like I prepared for this. I was just shoved in here and had to come up with something. I saw the sandwiches in the other room and Milan has a subscription to it. I panicked.” 

“I’m sorry, Jens. I really am. I thought by now these would be over but they just keep on coming.” Lucas sounds genuinely disappointed and Jens kind of forgives him instantly. Not that he was really mad at Lucas anyway. 

“Don’t be sorry. It’s fine. You just wanted to give me my sweater back anyway right?” Jens is pretty sure that that’s not true but he kind of wants to hear Lucas say it. 

“No, I used that as an excuse to see you again.” Lucas says it with such confidence and surety that Jens can’t help but smile at him brightly. 

“Yeah, I was kinda hoping that this was the case.” Lucas mirrors his smile and sends him a hopeful look. It makes Jens feel brave. 

“Robbe, my best friend, is having a small get together for his birthday tomorrow evening. Do you wanna come with me?” 

Lucas looks at him surprised but not opposed to the idea. “Yeah. Yes. I mean, I would love to. If it’s okay with them. I don’t wanna intrude on your best friend’s birthday.” 

Jens shakes his head while Lucas is still talking. “You won’t. They’re always happy to meet a new face and Milan you already know, he’ll be there as well.” 

Engel comes back into the room and Lucas gives Jens a meaningful look. Right, back to pretending. “Ask your last question now,” says the manager and looks at him expectantly. 

“Right. Uhm. Will you consider having more cooking scenes in your next film project? Maybe before being killed by aliens?” There it is again, that smile that Lucas tries so hard to fight and even Jens can’t really keep a straight face. 

“I will definitely consider it. Maybe the director can fit something into the script.” 

“Well, the readers of ‘Fine Cooking’ will certainly appreciate that.” 

Engel is getting ready to throw Jens out but Lucas turns to her, takes the clipboard out of her hand and writes something down. She looks surprised but lets him do that while making her way over towards Jens to usher him out of the room. Already at the door he notices that Lucas followed them and before Engel can throw him out Jens feels something slip in his pocket. He looks curiously at Lucas who just offers his hand in a goodbye. “I’m looking forward to the article in the newest edition of Fine Cooking. Can’t wait to see what you wrote.” Lucas has a cheeky smile on his face that Jens has the sudden desire to erase with his lips. Instead he squeezes Lucas’ hand and softly strokes the back of his hand with his thumb. “Thank you for your time. The readers of Fine Cooking will be thrilled to have your insight on space food.” Lucas can barely hide his smile again but by then he is already out of the room and then lead back into the corridor without so much of a second glance from the manager or anyone else. 

Jens immediately checks his pocket once he is alone and finds a folded (this time actual) piece of paper. It simply says _text me the details_ and then a phone number written under it. Jens can’t help his giddy smile. He immediately pulls out his phone, saves Lucas into his contacts and shoots him a message. 

_Is that your thing? Slipping people notes and hope they follow through?_

The answer comes several hours later but Jens isn’t surprised. He saw how busy Lucas was. 

_No, not people. Only you. And it seems to be working, doesn’t it?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and if you have any feedback, please please tell me! I'm very new at writing and want to get better at it, so any tips or ideas are always welcome <3 
> 
> I'm pepethehobbit on tumblr if you ever want to talk :)


End file.
